The present disclosure relates to the information technology field. More specifically, this disclosure relates to collaborative systems.
Collaborative systems are commonly used in a computing infrastructure by persons involved in common tasks to collaborate among them for achieving their goals (for example, to facilitate team working in modern organizations). Particularly, the collaborative systems may be used to share information publicly in a community of persons (for example, technical information in the same organization); this substantially increases the transfer of knowledge, skill and expertize from the personal experience of each person to the rest of the community.
A typical example is a forum, which is a particular type of online service where a community of persons (participants) may take part in discussions about topics of common interest; for this purpose, each participant may submit digital messages (referred to as posts) to the forum. The posts are published in the forum (for example, organized in chronological order within discussion threads relating to corresponding topics); any (authorized) person may browse the forum to collect information (for example, to acquire a basic knowledge about a topic or to obtain a historical perspective on trends and opinions relating thereto).